


13 ways to annoy Young Justice

by Catgirl1



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Title says all.





	13 ways to annoy Young Justice

1\. Tell him that Jason’s coming for him  
2\. Tell him that the team is going to die  
3\. Hide his weapons.

4\. Follow him around and whisper every three seconds “I know who you are.”


End file.
